


夏乏

by Hissori



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissori/pseuds/Hissori
Summary: CP如标题。拟人有。自娱自乐不接受吵架。
Relationships: Giratina/Shaymin
Kudos: 1





	夏乏

【骑拉帝纳/雪米】夏乏

日光猛烈得仿佛能蒸发一切。

雪米躲在叶片底下，半个身子浸泡在沁凉的溪水中，满足地叹了口气。它喜欢太阳，不代表它也喜欢这个热到过分的夏天。

“米要睡觉了的说。”它用心灵感应向岸上的神兽说道，不出意料地没有得到回应。

过了这么久还是不习惯说话，笨死算了。

骑拉帝纳以人类的形态站在不远处，额前几缕金发在阳光下黄金般熠熠闪光。它原本的姿态过于引人注目，而且雪米喜欢在草丛间穿梭，用庞大的原型跟着着实有些不便，因而时常变化为人形。令人疑惑的是，反转世界之主的人形毫无破绽，要它开口说话却始终困难重重。最终自我感觉无所不能的雪米也不得不承认，这世上还是有自己力所不能及之事。

“水里，会着凉。”正当雪米打算这样美滋滋地度过这个炎热的下午，一双手把它从水里捞了起来。它全身的毛都湿透了，看上去小了不止一圈。

“米才不会着凉的说……啊嚏！”话音未落，雪米便打了一个喷嚏。觉得自己丢面子的草刺猬咧了咧牙，装模作样地在骑拉帝纳的手上咬了一口，留下两个浅浅的牙印，“都……都怪你的手太凉了的说！”

骑拉帝纳弯下腰，一手将雪米托在胸前，一手在水面上开了扇门连接到反转世界，从那些形状古怪的房屋内取了条干毛巾出来。

雪米感受到背上温柔的抚摸。干燥柔软的毛巾吸走了毛上的水分，它重新变得蓬松起来。骑拉帝纳用的力道很轻，支配一个世界的神兽小心翼翼地将雪米捧在手里，用动作传达自己的善意和温柔。

想到之前还坚定地认为骑拉帝纳要吃掉自己，雪米脸上有点发烫：“看在你还是第一次做这种事的份上，就勉为其难地夸奖你一下好了。要感谢米的说！”

骑拉帝纳的手指好凉。雪米在骑拉帝纳的安抚中愈发昏昏欲睡，贪凉的本能让它将整个身子都贴在了骑拉帝纳身上。骑拉帝纳靠在一棵树底下，纤长睫毛覆盖住了那对冷淡的红色瞳孔。它现在仿佛一个在此小憩的旅人，完全不像被创世神放逐的凶暴之兽了。

雪米在骑拉帝纳臂弯里扑腾了几下，沿着它的胸膛爬上肩膀，在那因长期抿紧而显得苛刻的唇角轻轻啄了一口。

“午安，骑拉帝纳。米喜欢你的说。”

林间热气升腾。大约是不习惯现世的夏天，反转世界之主苍白的面上挂着不自然的红晕。

END


End file.
